


Voodoo

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Adam Lambert's song, Voodoo. I'll be posting small oneshots here and basing them on songs I like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that I"m not dead and that I haven't given up on Trapped in a Dream, I've just been really busy. Although I am putting MiM's Bookstore on hold for now. I reccommend that you listen to this song, you dont have to in order to read it but I just love the song, feel free to comment, kudos, or whatever you feel like doing. Enjoy!!!

Jack hesitated as he stepped onto the small boat. It was wooden and extremely old, creaking each time Jack moved. He sat down, waiting for it to start moving. 

This is going to be the last time. 

He kept repeating it in his head like a mantra. He said these same words every time he visited the dark haired man. It was only supposed to have been a one time thing. Only he kept on going back. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew this man was dangerous. But did he care? Not really…or at least not enough to stop visiting the man. 

The boat began to move, making butterflies flutter in Jack’s stomach. This was really happening…he was really doing this again. The ride to the dock was about 15 minutes long but so worth the wait. Anticipation grew with every passing minute. Fog was sweeping over the area, making it hard to see. Jack gripped the edge of the boat, excitement curling in his belly. Every time it was the same. He always felt welcome, and at home here. Like it was where he belonged. The boat came to a stop. 

No going back now… 

He slowly rose from the boat, climbing carefully over the side of the boat and onto the dock that seemed to lead into an unending cloud of fog. “Pitch?” When no one responded, Jack began walking down the dock, keeping his eyes on the ground to make sure that he wouldn’t fall. The only thing he could hear was the sound of water sloshing around under his feet. 

When he reached the end of the dock, he looked up to see golden eyes regarding him. Pitch smirked. “I knew you’d come back.” There was that voice again. It was like…what's the word he’s looking for? It was…voodoo! That’s it! His voice was like voodoo. Just like everything else about this man. “Yes. But this is going to be the last time.” The taller man chuckled, moving closer to Jack. "Of course it will..."


End file.
